Storm Hawks: Over Her Dead Body
by smileyfacer
Summary: Cyclonia have fallen, but so have a Storm Hawk. Piper is gone, and everyone is grieving, especially Aerrow. But, life goes on, and soon there's a new crystal specialist. Piper begins to haunt her, for if she can't have Aerrow, no one can. Sorry A/P fans!
1. 7 Days

Hey guys! I decided to write a new story, based on the movie 'Over Her Dead Body'. So I bet you can figure out where this is going!  
First chapter is really short, since I'm a little bit uninspired. Sorry if you love the AxP pairing, I do too. But I wanted to see if I could pull it off.

* * *

"_Piper! We won!" he cheered, as both the Dark Ace and Cyclonis had exploded; they had went mad with the rush that came with the power of crystals. Both of them had suffered death, as what usually happens to people who'd go mad. He looked at his beloved. She looked bad. Her usual so smooth chocolate skin was turning into an unnatural color, and her eyes were dim and without life. It tore his heart apart to see her like this. _

"_Piper, you'll get better. I promise." he said as he held her hand tight, and saw the Condor in the distance. He knew it was to no avail to start waving. It wouldn't do any good, and Piper could fall to the wastelands. _

"_Aerrow?" she said, which was lower than a whisper. He nodded and looked into her dim eyes._

"_I'm sorry.." Then, she passed out, barely holding on to his hand. _

"_Stay with me Piper." he pleaded and saw Junko and Finn closing in on the Cyclonian Skimmers they had 'borrowed'. Soon, they were with their friends. _

"_Aerrow, what's wrong with Piper?" Junko asked, who sounded scared._

"_Something's wrong Junko. I think it's this 'binding' thing. We gotta get her help." he silently said, and gently placed her in Junko's lap. Aerrow sat behind Finn, and the three friends rushed to the Condor. When entering the hangar, Stork and Radarr came running. At first, they had smiles on their face, but then they noticed the limp Piper. Radarr let out a sad howl, and both of Stork's eyes twitched in shock, before he too passed out. _

"_What should we do Aerrow?" Finn asked, and even he understood the seriousness of their fallen friend. Aerrow gently stroke Piper's hair before he answered._

"_I don't know Finn... I love her.." he whispered, and looked at her face. She coughed lightly, and Aerrow's heart skipped a beat. _

"_Aerrow.. I love you.. too." she whispered and coughed blood up. _

"_Piper, please don't leave me." he pleaded once more, and held her hand._

"_I'll never leave you Aerrow.. I'll be right... here.." she whispered and put her free hand on his heart. Tears filled his eyes, and they freely streamed down his cheeks, when he felt Piper's hand fall limply from his heart. Aerrow began to sob uncontrollably. _

"Aaaah!" he screamed. Aerrow was quenched in sweat.

_That stupid nightmare.._

Aerrow placed his face in his hands in sorrow, and Radarr, his co-pilot laid next to him. The blue furry winced to him, and rubbed his forehead against Aerrow's. "Seven days today Radarr.." he whispered. One week. Piper had been dead for one week. Reluctantly, the leader got up and put on his Storm Hawks uniform. He could feel his heart sting when he knew hers wouldn't be used anymore. Radarr winced again, and walked with his friend outside of his chambers.

Aerrow had promised himself, to mourn for seven days. Today marked the 7th day, so he got up. Though he grieved, life went on. Cyclonia had fell for sure, but Murk Raiders, Raptors and other menaces still flew around the skies of Atmos. But, nevertheless the Storm Hawks had been celebrated and honored as the heroes they were. Seven days of never ending receptions, parties and the like. Finn had always wanted this, but in this week of sorrow, even he was not in the party mood. Not even his usual 'disco' could cheer him up. On his way to the bridge, Aerrow stumbled into Junko. The Wallop had red eyes, and was sniffling.

"You alright there Junko?" Aerrow asked and put a hand on his friends shoulder. Junko looked at Aerrow, and let out a weak smile, nodding. Then, his eyes filled with water and he shook his head.

"I miss Piper Aerrow!" he cried and hugged Aerrow. Aerrow didn't know what to say, but just hugged Junko back. He padded the Wallop's back and tried to speak. But he couldn't. Aerrow shut his eyes, and his hands started to shape like a claw into Junko's back. He didn't knew how hard he did it, before Junko gently pushed him away, rubbing his back.

"Wow, Aerrow. You've gotten stronger! You actually hurt me!" he grinned, and then walked off to the hangar, to build new skimmers. Aerrow was just about to add to make one for Piper, but bit his tongue. He continued to find Stork, and check on him. The Merb looked almost as bad as Piper did, with his green skin fading, and his hair. He was faintly steering the Condor, barely touching the wheel.

"Stork? How are you holding up buddy?" Aerrow silently said, carefully trying not to cross the Merb's line of personal space.

"Just plain doom without her Aerrow. Plain, painful, agonizing _doom._" Stork stated, and didn't even turn around to face Aerrow. He was grieving too, but not letting down on his duties as a carrier pilot.

"I know.. But we need to move on. Have anything bad been reported?" Aerrow asked, but the Merb shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing for seven days."

"Alright, but let's head for Atmosia. They have been requesting our presence, and we can't deny it. They will make us a 'real' squadron." Stork merely nodded, and began to fly towards Atmosia. Aerrow thanked him, and returned to his room. When he got there, he shut the doors and locked them. He thought about what he had told Stork.

_A real squadron.. But for a terrible price._

And then, he cried.

* * *

First chapter! Thanks for reading, and **_please_**review. :)


	2. Meeting at Atmosia

Three days after Aerrow had ordered Stork to fly to Atmosia, he left his room again. He hadn't left it much, only when asked Stork about their progress, and the usual bathroom trips. More days of crying, grief and sorrow. Radarr had eventually left him, sad but too bored to stay in Aerrow's room all day and night. Sun shone in Aerrow's face as he woke up, and he slowly opened his eyes. When he did, he swore he saw Piper. She was bathed in the golden light of the sun, and was naked, which was barely noticeable. Her hair was let down, and now it was white, not blue. But, he recognized her beautiful almond eyes. Tears slowly began to roll down his cheeks.

"Piper.." he whispered and reached out for her. She flashed her lovely smile his way, and reached out to his hand. As much as Aerrow wanted to be able to touch her again, he wasn't able to. Her golden fingers immortal fingers, went through his mortal ones. Her smile turned into a sad frown, and then she spoke.

"Aerrow. Don't worry."

"But, Piper. I love you. We should be together." he begged and got down on his knees.

"We will Aerrow. But, you have to live your life first. Search for the crystal.." she said, and reached her hand down to his face. Her hand couldn't touch him, but Aerrow swore he could feel _something_ brush his cheek. He closed his eyes at the touch, and when he opened them again, she was gone. She vanished just as Radarr came in, and worried jumped on Aerrow's bare shoulder. Aerrow weakly smiled, and scratched him on his ears, as Piper always had. Radarr purred in delight, and Aerrow cheered up a little.

"I saw her Radarr.." he whispered and his pet looked up to him with wide eyes. Aerrow smiled and nodded again. "She was so beautiful... "

Radarr winced and took Aerrow's hand. It shocked Aerrow, since Radarr had never done such a thing. But he loved it nevertheless.

"Thanks Radarr. I wonder what she meant with the crystal.." he said, and smiled. Radarr purred back at him, and gave him his uniform. Aerrow nodded, and quickly jumped in it, then headed out. When he got to the bridge, he saw Stork resting a bit.

_That'll do him good. He misses her too. _

Besides, Atmosia wasn't gonna go anywhere. Aerrow walked to the kitchen, and decided to get some breakfast. He opened the fridge, and grabbed some 'Sky Knight O's' to eat. He silently ate in the kitchen, with Radarr sitting next to him. He wondered what Piper had said meant. Crystals was her favorite objects in the entire Atmos, so what made a particular one so special? He was busy wondering, so he didn't even notice Finn coming in.

"Hey Aerrow." he mumbled, and grabbed some cereal for himself before sitting down in front of Aerrrow. Aerrow didn't see him, and was just sticking to his O's, with his hands surrounding the bowl. Finn stared a little at Aerrow, trying to wave his hand to get his attention, but Aerrow's eyes didn't move.

"Sheesh, at least you can say hey to your sharp shooter." Finn complained, and leaned over the table, getting closer and closer to Aerrow's face. He kept on, until he was so close, that Aerrow's eyes shot up, to meet Finn's blue ones.

"Finn!" he yelled and raised his hands in reflex. The bowl went with his hands up, and the insides of it went all over Aerrow. Several O's stuck, and the milk drenched his hair. Radarr winced when some milk got on his tail, but then he merely sniffed Aerrow's head and grabbed a O, tasting it. He squealed happily, and started to search for O's all over Aerrow's hair. Aerrow's eyes slowly followed Radarr whenever he spotted him picking out the most delicious looking O's, and eating them after. Aerrow couldn't help but laugh, and just began helping Radarr picking them out. Finn laughed and joined in, and Radarr slowly started to just sit and munch on the O's his friends were handing to him. They continued with this, until Aerrow's hair was all empty of cereal. When Radarr couldn't find anymore, and then rushed off to whatever business he had to attend. Aerrow slightly smiled, and looked at Finn who had gone all silent.

"She'd have joined in." he mumbled and then left Aerrow alone with wet hair, and a hell of a mess to clean up. Aerrow shrugged, and went to find a mop and other necessaries to clean up the mess. Just as he was about to do so, Stork announced their arrival on Terra Atmosia.

_Cleaning will have to wait_.

With slow, mourning steps, he walked off to find Finn and Junko. He started with looking for Finn in his room. It was really nasty. The squadron never really hung out in their rooms, but in the bridge or in the rooms they all shared. Aerrow was surprised to see his guitar all dusty. Sadly, he remembered how Piper always had complained about his guitar playing. He sighed, and went on to Junko's room. Tons of metal scraps were spread across his room, even on his bed. With another sad thought, he remembered their adventure to the Black Gorge. Piper had told them to give the Vulca Bats all the scrap metal they had, and crushed Junko's heart. But he had followed his duties as a Storm Hawk, and had sacrified what meant most to him. Thinking of all the memories was awful, and he went on to the hanger. When he got there, he saw his three remaining team members, tall and proud awaiting their leader. Aerrow stood before them all, and they saluted him.

"Storm Hawks." he began. "We have won a great battle. But, we have also suffered a great loss. Piper is gone, and we must face the fact. I loved Piper, and we all did, and so we grief. Yet, we must stand strong, for that is what she would have wanted." He didn't realize that tears was streaming down all of the Storm Hawks' faces.

"We will stand in the center of Atmosia, as heroes. Let's go."

All the members nodded, and began walking. All besides Finn, who stood still with his arms crossed. Junko tapped Aerrow's shoulder who looked behind him with a puzzled look.

"What's the matter Finn?" he asked. Finn sniffled a little.

"I can't **walk **out of the Condor! I need a skimmer!" he demanded. Junko snickered slightly, and Stork rolled his eye, while Aerrow just genuinely smiled and dragged Finn with him to Atmosia center.

Soon they realized how much they really relied on their rides. The way to Atmosia wasn't long, but yet, at a brisk pace it wasn't hard to get your heart beating. Finn complained just about all the way. The closer they got to the city, people began to notice their arrival.

Kids as well as adults began to follow the heroes, and they began to cheer for them. They made songs, and rhymes to their honors. Parents encouraged their children to go and play with Junko's strong arms, pull a prank on Finn or have a chat with Aerrow. Stork stayed behind, not liking kids. And kids surely didn't like him either, so he was left alone. As he preferred. Soon, they reached the center of Atmosia, where a even larger crowd than the one following them.

"Look! It's the Storm Hawks!"

"The savers of Atmos!"

"It's Aerrow!"

"Wow, Junko is so big!"

"Finn's eyes are so blue!"

"Stork is so tall!"

It had been arranged as 5 rows of chairs, with about 10 chairs in each row, was where the men and women of most Atmos importance, could sit. The crowd had to watch. In the middle, there was a aisle where people freely could walk up and down. The crowd stopped to follow Aerrow and his crew as they began to walk down the aisle, to find seats. Aerrow spotted three seats next to Starling, and she waved them over. Aerrow smiled, and was glad to see her. He hadn't realized how much he had been neglecting everything but the Storm Hawks. But, he thought he had a fair excuse.

"Hello Aerrow." she said as they sat down. "Finn, Junko and Stork." The squaddies nodded to her, and turned silent.

"Hey Starling. How are you?" Aerrow politely asked and looked at the stage.

"Not better than the rest of you." she said and shrugged.

"Have we missed anything?"

"No. You are the main attraction."

Aerrow nodded, and said no more. The headmaster of the Sky Knight Council began to speak, just as Aerrow and Starling ended their conversation.

"People of Atmosia. A war have been won, and our worst enemy is gone." The crowd cheered, and Aerrow began to notice the different squadrons around him. He saw Suzy-Lu, Burner, Blister, Billy Rex, Harrier and more. His thoughts drifted away, and he began to think of Piper.

_She wanted this so much. Now, when we finally got it, she doesn't get to feel it. She is only able to see it from the skies above. _

"Storm Hawks, please come up on the stage."

Aerrow felt Starling's arm bump into his side, and he quickly got up, following after the rest. Everybody clapped on their way up, and got dead silent when they all stood there. They stood on the left side of the stage, with the council on the right. The headmaster spoke again, but this time they all paid attention.

"Storm Hawks. I say, you live up to your predecessors. No one would have believed you could live up to it, and for that, we owe you an apology. You have showed yourself worthy of feats capably only by adults. "

He waved Aerrow over.

"You have suffered great losses, as so have many other squadrons. But, I cannot ignore the fact of what evil you have rid Atmos of. You have earned the title of a _real Sky Knight,_ and your squadron is hereby official."

As he spoke those words, Aerrow thought his heart would burst with grief and honor. The crowd went wild, even Harrier clapped excitedly. Suzy-Lu and Billy Rex happily 'whooed' at him, and Starling cheeks were wet in tears. Aerrow smiled, and looked to his friends, who clapped and raised their arms in triumph.

"Thankyou council." Aerrow said as he began to speak. "I have waited so long for this, and I cannot describe the way it feels to be official. Though I knew I never really needed to be official to serve Atmos, it is good to know we are approved by the council." His smile slowly started to fade.

"It have not been easy to come this far. We may have won a great battle, but I have suffered a great loss. Piper, of the Storm Hawks fell during this war." He pointed towards Starling. "Only one of the great Interceptors remain today. Many more have fallen. I ask of you, Sky Knights, squadrons and civilians,_** remember them**_! They died for you, they died for the liberty of Atmos. _**REMEMBER THEM!**_" he almost yelled. The crowd clapped at him, and they all rose. But he hushed them, and rose his sword. Starling rose her nun chuks, Harrier his sword, Finn his crossbow, Junko his knuckle busters and the other Sky Knights joined in.

"Please.. remember her.." he whispered, and left the stage.


	3. New Friends & Enemy

Alrighty, I got a new OC for you guys! Read on, and you'll hear more about her. For this story, we'll meet some new people too, and something that might make you guys made, but y'know. Love it or hate it - just let me know if you love it byyyy; **reviewing! **Yay!

I do not own the Storm Hawks. :)

* * *

Pandora scoffed as she saw the Storm Hawks leave the stage.

"What a wuss." she snorted and looked over at Harrier.

"Pandora, mind your tongue!" he warned, and the youth reluctantly crossed her arms.

"Fine." she said and looked over to see the Storm Hawks heading for the Condor. Sure, she understood his pain, but there was still work to be done. Now the Cyclonians were gone, safety had to be improved, and so had the lives of all civilians. _Everything_ had to be improved. She was born at terra Rex, and she _hated _it. Everybody was so uptight, especially Harrier. Her stupid _Sky Knight _brother. She would have liked to like him, but he made everything so annoying by following that damn code. With the main attraction of the Sky Knight Council's meeting gone, people started to leave. The siblings started to walk towards their Skimmers.

"Harrier.." she asked, and her brother grumbled as in a answer.

"What was Piper like?" she asked. Harrier looked at her with wide eyes, then sighed and motioned for her to lean in.

"We do not discuss this here. Wait till later. You surely do remember Code paragraph 53?"

"No." she scoffed. Harrier sighed again, and gassed up on his 'good ol' days' skimmer.

"I'll be home in a couple of hours alright?" she said, and ran off.

"Pandora! But, wait!" her brother yelled, and raced after her.

"Don't worry bro!" she said as Harrier blocked her way with himself and his skimmer. "I just wanna chat, that's all."

"They are a _bad influence _Pan!" he exclaimed.

"And your boring!" she retorted and quickly jumped over Harrier's skimmer.

"But Code rule 21 orders all siblings to obey their authority figure!" he said and barely got a hold on to her arm, and yanked her close.

"You, are not my authority figure!" she snorted and yanked herself out of his grip, but not running away.

"Oh yes I am Pandora. You come with me home now!" he emphasized the 'now' part of his sentence, and for a second Pandora doubted if she should or not. She smirked and began to ran again.

"_**Pandora Frances Sparrow**_!" Harrier roared, making a little kid cry. Pandora turned around to see Harrier desperately trying to comfort the little kid, while dealing with the angry mother.

"Later bro!" she waved and ran off to greet the Storm Hawks.

The Storm Hawks walked so slow, Pandora swore she could see that snail pass them.

_Guess their grieving. Not weird. From everything I've heard, Piper should be kickass. Well, not as much as me anyway. _

"Hey! Yo! Storm Hawks, dudes wait up!" she yelled and waved her left hand.

All the boys stop and turned around, looking at the girl running towards them. Stork immediately flinched, seeing a stranger that was probably filled with nasty bacterias. Finn's eyes went wide with joy. Pandora wasn't bad of her looks. She wasn't tall, wasn't short. Her hair were loose and black, the exact opposite of Harrier's golden. Which was _always_ in that tight ponytail. And, last of all, she had figure. She wasn't chunky, not at all. But she just shape all the right places.

"Aerrow, that chick is hot! Chica cha!" he smirked and pushed him forward. Aerrow nearly face planted the earth. But Pandora managed to catch him just before he did.

"Wow, Sky Knight are you alright?"

He looked into her eyes. They were blue, and very familiar.

"Yeah, sure... Thanks.."

Pandora smiled and immediately backed off, to give the dude his space. She took in a deep breath, and then blurted out:"I'm-so-sorry-for-your-loss-of-your-dearly-beloved-team-member-of-your-squadron-" then she stopped to take a breath, and then continued. "-as-a-fellow-Sky-Knight-I-will-help-you-with-all-my-terra's-might-and-power. Whew, dude. That wasn't easy!"

Storm Hawks stood before her, with their mouths slightly open.

"Aren't you too young to be a Sky Knight _kid_?" Aerrow asked and crossed his arms. Pandora shrugged.

"I'm not a Sky Knight _old timer_. My brother is." she retorted. Finn looked confused.

"Well, then what was the speech about then?" he asked, right after he had wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Bleh, it's something _'the Code'_ wants Sky Knights to do."

Aerrow and Finn looked at each other in confusion.

"The Code? Are you related to.. _Harrier?!" _Finn exclaimed.

Pandora sighed and nodded with a grim face.

"Yup. That uptight _really_ old timer is my brother."

"I knew it!" Stork said and ran over to her. Pandora looked just about as confused as Aerrow and Finn had bin. He started to examine her, with a magnifying glass, and some more devices.

"I'm sure she got same disease as Harrier does!" he exclaimed and opened her mouth with some plastic gloves, until she bit down on the finger inside of it. Stork screamed, and Pandora let go with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Please, I'm trying to_ cure_ Harrier." she smiled. Finn had a laughing attack with Pandora, while Aerrow helped Junko holding Stork back. It seemed like a perfect moment, even from above.

* * *

"Gah! Look at them having fun without me!" Piper pouted from her cloud, her face resting in her hands.

"Well, Piper darling, you _are _dead." the person next to her said. Piper looked over at her guardian angel. She had found out, than when you die, a guardian angel takes care of you, just like on your time on earth. It's actually not your parents, but a person who _already_ died, and was taught how to take care of the.. newcomers. Piper's guardian angel's name was George. Just George. The Gay guardian angel.

"So! It's been 10 days, and it sucks being dead. So boring." she pouted again and looked down at the scene where Stork had begun chasing Pandora around.

"Well, yeah sweetie I know. It's not that interesting being gay down on Atmos either. Well, if Aerrow or Finn were, but they aren't."

Piper looked at George, with a twist of amusement and disgust in her eyes.

"George, I didn't wanted to know that. He was mine first anyway!" she snapped and flew away from the scene. She went to her favorite spot. It was a fountain, where the water would show whoever you wanted to see, with a flick of your thoughts.

_I wanna see Pandora.._

On the water, Piper now saw the girl right below her. "She's not that bad looking hon. If I was into girls, I'd hit that." George smiled and sat next to her.

"Shut up George." Piper muttered and placed a finger in the water, breaking the picture she had just received.

"Darling, listen up." George said and putted a arm around her. "I can totally understand why you are sad. It's heartbreaking, and sad beyond belief. But you have to move on, and so does he. You don't want him to live alone do you?"

"I guess not.." Piper shrugged.

"Piper, look at me." he commanded, and she slowly turned her face.

"I've discovered the same thing. You just have to be patient, till he joins you up here, or until you get over it. I hope for the last one. C'mon, there's plenty of good looking flying dudes around here!" he encouraged. Piper giggled and nodded slightly.

"Good girl. Now, I got a date with John." he dreamily said, and flew off.

"Ew, John the big bundle of muscles?" Piper said after him. Seductively, George winked at her and nodded.

"Yep. Let's hope his muscles don't compensate for anything!"

"Eeeew! George, spare me!" Piper exclaimed and focused on the fountain. George flew away snickering.

_Show me Aerrow._

He and the rest of the Storm Hawks were now enjoying a conversation with Pandora. At least Aerrow, Finn and Junko had. She noticed Stork leaving, knowing he would go back to the Condor. She looked at the girl who just cracked a joke they all laughed about, and sudden rage and hatred filled her.

"You won't have him.."


	4. Haunted

Alrighty, I really liked the last chapter for some reason. I don't really know why, but it made me wanna continue with it. So, here ya go! I think I spoil the few people who actually review my stuff. Thanks again guys, you really keep me going!

* * *

When Pandora had finished talking to the Storm Hawks, who turned out to be pretty cool, she decided to go home. There was something about Aerrow she couldn't place, but it wasn't bad in any way. She wondered how big of a fight she and Harrier would get in whenever she got home. Dang, they were like night and day. As she was about to roar away on her Skimmer, she heard a voice.

"_You won't have him.." _

Pandora turned and her heart skipped a beat. Before her, stood the dead Piper of the Storm Hawks. If it wasn't because she wasn't lighthearted, she would've passed out.

"What? But. Who? How.. How are you able to be.. alive?!" she freaked, and pointed a shaking hand at the.. ghost?

"_I might be dead girlie," she snerred. "But I'll bother you any day!" _

"Well, dang girl. What did I do you?" she replied and carefully backed up.

"_You are trying to steal Aerrow from me!"_

"I am not. Why would I wanna do that! He loves you!"

The ghostly voice filled with sorrow instead of rage.

"_He does now. But, later he will forget me." _Piper whispered and a ghostly tear rolled down her cheek.

"_Therefore, until you let him go, I will haunt you!"_

Then, she vanished. Pandora hadn't ever felt her heart beat so fast, and she had to put her hand on her chest to make sure it was still there. Yep. All young and beating.

"Well damn.." she muttered, and started her engine. She headed towards terra Rex, and didn't look forward to a three hour trip.

* * *

"Piper, what did you to the poor girl?" George asked as Piper smugly returned to the heavens.

"Oh! Nothing George!" she said and went past the guardian angel.

"Don't try to trick me darling. I know more about you than you wanna admit."

"Like?" she challenged and crossed her arms.

"I know that you practiced kissing on your hand."

Piper gasped and struck her chin forward.

"I had to practice if me and Aerrow had to kiss one day!"

"I know that you had a thing for Finn when you thought Aerrow liked Dove."

Again, Piper gasped.

"It was because it hurt!"

George got very close to Piper, and grabbed her arms tightly.

"It does hurt Piper. But, you can't keep on holding on."

"Says who!" she demanded and got out of his grip.

"I do!" a voice rang. George's eyes turned wide, and so did Piper. She had never believed in the little baby with a diaper and arrow's whose heads were shaped like hearts. But, before her stood the dang baby; Amor.

"Wow, Amor." George muttered, and in his eyes showed something between admiration and envy.

"Hello George." he smiled and the angel shook with honor. Then, the baby turned to Piper, who suddenly looked very pale.

"Come Piper, walk with me." He snickered a little. "Scratch that, I forgot you don't really walk anymore. Fly instead."

Piper immediately did as he requested, and glanced back at George, who encouraged her with a nod. Amor didn't seem like one to deny, so she quickly followed after him when he began to fly.

"Let me explain you something Piper. Something about love, and how it works up here." he began and Piper felt sweat forming on her forehead.

"When we die, we all come here. We do not age, and we stay in the same shape as we died in."

Piper felt sick, and realized that had to mean Amor had been killed as a babe.

"But luckily, all the wounds we may have when we arrive, will vanish. Though some may heal slower than the rest." he nodded towards Piper. "Seems like you still got one disappearing."

Piper looked at her arm, and remembered. There had been a clash between the Storm Hawks and Repton with his gang, and his sharp boomerang had almost cut open her entire arm. She had been forced to rely on 'old fashioned' medical aid, using bandages and other things.

"Piper, we can't disturb the lives of mortals."

The young girl remained silent and continued flying with him.

"Did you hear me?" he silently asked and stopped. Piper looked at him with tears in her eyes, and angrily wiped them away.

"Yes. I did. But it's not fair!" she yelled, and fell to her knees in despair. Amor gravely lowered his head.

"It's not." Then, he left the crying girl alone.

After three long and painful hours on her skimmer, Pandora arrived at Terra Rex. It was a couple of hours after midday, and the sun was slowly setting. Whenever she saw Terra Rex from above, she couldn't help but feel.. misplaced. As much as it was her home, she wanted to rebel, and live a life pretty much without rules, or limits. As the Storm Hawks did. Sure, now they were official, they had to follow more rules than ever, but still. She shook her head, and thought of what had happened earlier. She had never been one to believe in the paranormal stuff, but it had scared her. What had happened to Aerrow and Piper was heartbreaking, and she did get a knot in her stomach whenever she thought of it, but he's alive and she's not. Even as dead, she can't blame him for living his life. Whatever that had to mean.

Gracefully she landed her skimmer, and tried to avoid making as much noise as possible.

_Code rule 293 _ she grimly remembered. 'If any is to make noise of any civilian of Terra Rex, when the sun has set, you will be reported to Sky Knight Harrier.'

It didn't take her long to reach her house, and she saw almost all lights were off. No doubt Harrier was waiting for her. He was always doing that whenever she had disobeyed him. When she parked her skimmer, she noticed Harrier's old skimmer. It was really.. _old_. The design, engine.. _everything!_

Pandora glanced down at her own, and smiled. She would prefer hers any day. It was a new Switchblade model, with black paint on the body, and red on the wings. It didn't carry a particular mark or symbol, but she was hoping that would change soon. Harrier had several times insisted on her getting the symbol of the Rex Guardians, but Pandora had denied. All times. She was** nothing** like the Rex Guardians. Silently she locked her red and black baby, then locked herself into the house. She carefully took off her shoes, and tip-toed to the fridge. In there, she found some chocolate, and looked at it. Harrier's favorite.

"Are you sure you wish to take that Pan?"

Twirling around, she saw Harrier, and looked up and down at him. In his favorite pyjamas, with his very own action figure on it. As she checked him out, she sputtered with laughter.

"What is it now!" he whined and walked over to her, snatching his chocolate bar out of her hands.

"Oh Harrier, you look so.. hot.." she teased, and walked over as if she was an obsessive and seductive fan. Her brother immediately blushed, and backed up.

"If you would like to know, this is _not_ how fans wishes to see me." he snorted.

Pandora giggled some more, and waltzed out of the room.

"Night Harrier!" she yelled.

"Pan, wait! I have to discuss something with you!" he yelled back, and grabbed a tight grip on his sister's shoulder.

"What?" she asked and headed towards her room.

"The fact that you denied my orders _again_, and clearly broke a very important rule of the Code."

"Bro, I don't live by the Code, like you do. I'm loose, while you are just as uptight as the ponytail in your hair." she scoffed and walked into her room, slamming the door in Harrier's face. Furious, he stomped to his own room, slammed the door.

"Harrier! Pandora! Ya'll better shut your mouths or I will send your butts outside in that freezin' cold!"

"Sorry mom!" the siblings yelled from their rooms.

_Psh.. Mom and her redneck accent.._


	5. Missing One

"Harrier, what am I doing here?" I asked and yawned as widely as I could. We were outside. At the freaking break of dawn. To exercise. Over my dead body.

"Morning training! It's your own fault for being home so late, and exhausting yourself."

"But, I'm not a _Sky Knight_ like you. Why do I have to train?"

For some reason, Harrier was convinced that whatever I did could be bad for him. Well, if I came home wasted or high I could understand it, but I despise both things so why all this ridiculous trouble? I rolled my eyes, and Harrier made a combination of a sigh and a scuff.

"_Because_, it will not look appropriate if the Sky Knight's sister would be skipping training. Now, run 5 laps around the perimeter. "

"Harrier! Man! You can't be serious!" I looked around, and tried to remember what perimeter he was talking about. "Harrier, we got at least a dozen perimeters on the terra, I can't remember 'the' perimeter when I got so many to remember!"

"Pan, if you would..."he paused for a second, and his voice suddenly turned bitter. "once in awhile, look at the posters spread around the various buildings in Rex, you would know."

I rolled my eyes again, and Harrier look me dead in the face. At moments like this, I actually was scared of Harrier. Honor was everything to him, and though I could act like a total bitch half the time, my guilt always caught up with me. I sighed.

"Alright. Which perimeter are you referring to sir?"

Harrier smiled with satisfaction, and I instantly regretted. As mean as I could be, my stupid brother could be ten times as bad as me. I guess it's like that with everybody.

"The most eastern one. The _longest_ aswell. Chop chop!"

As in encouragement, he shooed me away, and clapped his hands. I frustrated began walking down to the perimeter.

"I would like to see you at noon the latest! And start running!" he yelled and began doing all kinds of funny poses. Sky Fu. Boring, but effective.

"This is not the assigned perimeter _sir_!" I shouted back.

_Stupid exercising.._

_

* * *

  
_

"Look at her, running around like she's all that.." Piper scoffed from high above. George was sitting next to her, with his right hand dragging his face back, rearranging it not so nicely. The girl peeked over at him, and lightly hit the arm his face was resting on. George yelped and faceplanted the cloud they were laying on.

"You know, you gotta get rid of that attitude. It's not helping Aerrow, nor me that you act like a major bitch."

Piper looked at him, and the angel quickly shut up.

"But, seriously. Look at her! Her skin is so pale, and her eyes are dim and ugly."

The other angel rolled her eyes at her, and eyed the wings she had received now she was dead. They were actually the prettiest pair of wings he had ever seen. Whenever someone dies, there wings would slowly emerge from their backs. They would reflect their true personality, and therefore nobody can wear a mask, for their wings would reveal them. On Piper's, the wings was almost the same color as her skin, but way darker. Then, a remarkable thing was, small white streaks was spread across them. Not to mention, the tiny Storm Hawks symbol, on the top of her left wing. It was something that George had rarely seen before, and he couldn't help but wonder why she had gotten it. He suddenly reminded something, and smiled at her reaction.

"Piper, would you like to see something special?" he asked and flew up, sending bursts of wind towards the young girl. She took her eyes away from Pandora, who had begun running. She shrugged and stood up. It made George laugh, and Piper snorted in anger.

"You know, you can fly with those little buggers darling. It's much more fun."

"It reminds me of my heliscooter. I miss it." she said and began to walk next to the flying man.

"Oh. Well, you can fly without one! Give it a go."

Piper weakly tried to flap her wings, and she did managed to soar just a little before dumping down on the cloud. She couldn't help but giggle as she realized how stupid it was to try moving muscles and joints she never have had before.

George joined in on the laughter, and dragged her up.

"Well, I guess I can walk with you today. But, you gotta learn how to fly. It's really fun!"

"Yeah sure. Whatever George. What are you going to show me anyway?" she asked and was actually pretty happy about that George walked with her, and didn't make her try to fly again. It was something else to use a machine, then suddenly beginning to fly thanks to your wings, and for the first time, flying made Piper feel nauseated.

"We, are going to visit a squadron." he stated.

"Is there squadrons up here?!" Piper exclaimed and began tugging in George's arm.

"Well yeah little girl! The squaddies are just a little.. _higher _ranked than the rest. They either live with their fellow members or alone. Some of them treat the likes of you and me fairly good, while some 'older' ones might believe you are not worthy of their company."

"I don't wanna meet stupid old squadrons who're mean!" Piper objected and stopped. George rolled his eyes, and pulled her arm.

"Your not gonna meet those ol' knuckleheads. You'r gonna meet the Interceptors."

* * *

"Aerrow, what are we gonna do? We need a squadron member."

That particular question had been in Aerrow's mind ever since they left Atmosia. He hadn't slept much because of his longing for Piper, and because of the fact that they were missing a squadron member. Radarr was sitting next to Aerrow, listening to the discussion Stork and his master had begun.

"I know Stork. But, we need time. We can't just get someone here to replace.. _Piper_.."

It was the first time Aerrow had used their dead member's real name, instead of calling her 'her'.

"But, it's a rule Aerrow. We can be without a member for a month, maximum time. Or we are doomed."

Aerrow ruffled his own hair, and knocked his fists into the table. Radarr squeaked, and jumped away from Aerrow, on a nearby pipe.

"I KNOW!" he yelled and caused Stork to flinch. The merb looked at him with sorrow in his eyes, and turned his back on Aerrow, continuing to control the Condor. Aerrow sighed and went to his carrier pilot, putting his hand on Stork's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Stork. I didn't mean it." he said, avoiding the piercing gaze Stork gave him.

"I was doomed anyway. I know your sad. I'm sad too." he answered, and removed his eyes from Aerrow.

"Nevertheless, we still need a team member."

Aerrow nodded.

"But, we can't just grab someone we don't know Stork." Aerrow said and returned to his previous seat.

"We are doomed if we don't. It doesn't have to be a stranger, rather one we know. All of those new bacterias.."

Aerrow sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"We should probably tell Finn and Junko. Will you call them over the speakers please?" Aerrow asked and rose again. Stork nodded, and his voice was heard all over the Condor. Soon, all the remaining members of the Storm Hawks, were gathered.

"What's going on Aerrow?" Junko asked as both he and Finn sat down on the couch.

"The thing is, Junko. That, after Piper's death, only 4 Storm Hawks remain. Which is a problem. According to the old laws that the Sky Knight Council have made, there have to be 5 members in certain squadron, while in other's only 4 are required. We are one of those, since the earlier Storm Hawks protected all of Atmos, they needed the extra man. Which is why we need to do so aswell. We have one month, to find one, or they will split us up."

"What! They! They! They can't do that Aerrow!" Finn objected and rose from the couch in anger.

"Finn.."

"We are the Storm Hawks!"

"Finn."

"We kicked Cyclonian tail dude, they can't split us up!"

"Finn!"

"What?! I'm just stating facts!"

Stork suddenly hammered his fist into the table, and made both Finn and Aerrow shut up.

"They **can** and they **will** Finn!" he snerred and looked up. Finn sat down again, while Aerrow was shocked.

"We need to come up with a plan, before we will meet our doom."

"Thankyou Stork. I agree." Aerrow looked at Finn and Junko. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Both males looked down. A sign of they had none.

"Do you have any ideas Stork?" Aerrow asked. Stork had returned to the steering wheel, and didn't answer. Another no.

"Well then. I have one. Listen closely, and I am sure, that we will never be split up."


End file.
